


Small Bump

by Stylinson5423



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson5423/pseuds/Stylinson5423
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson has been in love with Harry Styles for almost 4 years, ever since One Direction was put together.</p><p>After their final show of the Where We Are Tour, all the boys go out to a pub, where Louis put's his plan into action.</p><p>Louis gets Harry drunk, before bringing him back to the hotel room and they sleep together.</p><p>Neither of them think much of it, until months later when a bump shows up.</p><p> </p><p> Or Louis gets Harry drunk and has a plan that they both will never forget</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Contains M-preg, don't like then don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Bump

**Louis' POV**

  
  
I have been planning this for months, ever since the beginning of our latest tour-- also known as the Where We Are Tour.   
  
All that's left to do is put my plan into action; I haven't had a chance yet with how busy we have been and the strict no drinking  ban management put on us, but tonight was going to be the night.  
  
"Okay guys, I'm sorry to say, but this is the last song of this tour,'' Liam says out to the crowd, earning some boo's from the massive stadium.  
  
"I know, I know, but don't worry we've saved the best for last,'' we hear a loud roar of cheers as the music for Best Song Ever starts to play.  
  
A smile played on my lips as we started jumping around, acting like complete and utter idiots. As the song soon came to a close, all five us run back stage where people from the crew are waiting, and we are each handed two whipped cream pies. We each had chosen a different member of the background band to throw one of our pies at, and then the other we threw out into the crowd of screaming teenage girls.  
  
We all laughed, making quick work of our good byes before we were finally off stage and quickly ushered into the bus that had been waiting for us. I make my way into the makeshift kitchen, digging through the fridge until my hands clasp around a bottle of water.  
  
Taking a few small sips, I head back into the living room area with the bottle still in my grasp. I hold onto the bottle as if it's my life line, trying to keep my hands steady as I take a seat on the couch next to Niall.  
  
"So now that the Tour is over and management no longer has a ban on alcohol I say we all go out for a pint, what do you guys think?" Niall says.  
  
I close my eyes and silently thank him for bringing it up, because I don’t think I could with how nervous and excited I am for what I have planned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up for it,'' Harry says with a shrug, while Liam just shakes his head.  
  
"We may no longer have an alcohol ban, but I would much rather not have a hangover in the morning,'' Liam, the only sensibly one says.  
  
I hate to say this, but I am more than happy with Liam not coming because he wouldn't drink anyway and the second I would try and pull Harry away to have… alone time, Liam would be a little cock block and make sure that nothing remotely fun happens.  
  
Turning my head towards Zayn I see him shrug his shoulders before says, ''Eh, why not. Yeah, sure I'll come along.''  
  
The moment the words leave Zayn's lips, Niall lets out a happy cheer before running up to the front where the bus driver was sitting, waiting to be given direction to where we were headed next.  
  
"Hey Liam,'' Niall calls back, making all of our heads turn to the bubbly blonde. "Would you liked to be dropped off at the hotel first or should he drop you off after us?"  
  
He ponders it for a second before saying in all seriousness, ''drop me off after, if one of you idiots call me some time tonight not knowing how to find your way back I would like to know where I should go.''  
  
Niall gives him a nod before telling the driver where to take us; he gave us a stern look but said nothing as he started up the engine. I can’t keep the smile off of my face as the bus pulls out of the parking lot and driving down the highway; just the thought of what will be happening in less than two hours has me bouncing with giddiness.

‘’He Lou, you alright?’’ I look over at a confused Harry and just nod my head, too happy to stop smiling him and tell him I’m fine.

He looks skeptical and like he wants to say more, but before he gets the chance to the bus is stopping in front of one of the biggest, most well known bars in England. Not even glancing back at Harry, I jump up and bolt for the door, yelling, ‘’Woo Hoo! Whoever gets in last is buying the first round.’’

I can hear Niall, Zayn, and Harry yelling about how he got an, ‘unfair head start’ and Liam mumbling something along the lines of, ‘I swear I’m taking care of a bunch of five year olds.’

Letting out a loud, boisterous laugh, I keep running until I’m in the very front of the long line of people. The people who have been standing in line for who knows how long, all make noises of protest; however, as soon as the person closest to me eyes goes wide and starts to scream the bouncer is quick to get me inside the club and out of the line filled with ‘barely of age if that’ girls.

As I let out a sigh of relief, more than glad to be concealed by the darkness of the club. Taking in the breathtaking room that is absolutely enormous and looks to be packed with well over a thousand people but I highly doubt there is more than four hundred. It takes a minute, but once I’m done standing in the middle of the entrance with my mouth hanging open looking like a complete idiot, I turn my head quickly looking for any signs of the boys.

Laughing a little as I watch them struggling through the mob of girls that security is desperately trying to hold back. Seeing that they’re almost to the door, I quickly turn around and start pushing through the crowd with a small, ‘excuse me’ here or a ‘sorry’ there as I’m making a beeline for the bar.

Once I’ve finally pushed through ever single person standing in my way, I reach the bar and wave for the bartender who takes his sweet time making his way over to me. Frantically I look behind me towards the entrance only to see the boy’s have made it past the mass of girls and are now looking around for me.

“How can I help you, sir?’’ turning back around towards the man behind the counter and reach into my pocket, digging for my wallet as I start talking.

“I need you to fill up a bottle with water and whenever me or one of my four other friends come and order, I need one of the glasses filled with water,’’ I say as I hand him a hundred dollar bill without the bat of an eye while the man’s eyes go wide.

“Yes, of course sir, and can I get you and your friends names so I know who to make the water one’s for?” the man asks as he takes one of the closest bottles and empties it of it’s contents and then starts to fill it up under the tap.

“Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and Zayn Malik,’’ he just gives a curt nod, grabbing a cup and putting our names on it before putting the one hundred dollar bill inside.

“Okay, the glass that has a darker tint will be your cup while the other’s will all be clear,’’ the words have just left his lips when I feel a hand being placed on my lower back and Harry’s familiar smell is filling my nostrils.

Giving him a curt nod of understanding, he walks to the other side of the bar. I can’t help but shake in excitement, thinking about what’s going to be happening in less than two hours, while I turn around to face Harry who has a wide smile on his face and I try and keep mine neutral.

“Come on, the guy’s are waiting for us,’’ he yells into my ear, yet I still barely catch what he says over the music that is shaking the whole building.

Letting myself be guided over to the other boy’s, we push past people who give us some very annoyed looks that we both pay zero attention to. When we finally make it to the table, they’ve already flagged down one of the servers, who’s walking from where we just came to get the drinks I’m assuming they’ve ordered. The other three look up as Harry and I take our seats, acknowledging our presence before going back to their previous conversation, trying to include us but I’m pretty lost having come in, in the middle of it.

“So are you guy’s as ready for the break?’’ Liam asks us, leaning back in his chair and getting comfortable.

“Of course! After being on tour for over six months, I think we deserve this break, even if it isn’t for long,’’ I find myself nodding in agreement to Zayn’s statement, after six months of having at least one, if not two or three, concerts in one day, I’m more than ready for time off where I can sit down for more than ten minutes at a time.

“Yeah, I have to agree, as much as I love the fans and touring, I need time to catch my breath,’’ Niall says from across the table.

The conversation continues until the drinks come, but I don’t pay much attention after that. Feeling Harry’s body pressed against mine is the only thing I seem to be able to pay attention to much else. As the others reach out to grab one of the pints that is closest to them, I see the brown glass that is intended for me-- and Harry’s the one going to grab it.

Panicking, I slap at his hand before quickly extend my hand out and grab it off the tray before anyone else has a chance to take it. Seeing the raised eyebrows from the others, I look down at the floor while raising the glass to my mouth and taking a swig of the ice cold water, avoiding looking at the others.

I can still feel the others eyes on me, but I ignore them, just turning around and looking out into the crowded dance floor. It takes some time, but the others soon realize I’m not gonna say anything about what just occurred and go back to their own pints, chugging them down in one go.

“Well I’m going to get another round,’’ Harry says after having slammed his empty glass down on the table.

As he walks away to the bar and before he is swallowed whole by the crowd, I can’t help but watch his bum. He’s got a slight sway in his step already, and that’s enough to tell me it’s not going to take much. _Just a few more drinks and I’ll be in that bum that I’ve wanted to bury myself balls deep in for years._

 


End file.
